Slips (Jr.) Ramsey
"Are you a superhero?? That's so cool!" Info *Name: Slips (Jr.) Ramsey *Age: 13 *Birthday: February 26th (Pisces) *Pokemon: Servine *Type: Normal *Familiar: Mr. Snake *Height: 5'0'' *Sexuality: Straight *Moveset: **Rock Climb (Replaces Leaf Blade): On a roll of 16+, will confuse opponent. **Coil: On a roll of 11+, will increase Slips' accuracy, attack, and defense by 1. **Aqua Tail **Swift (Replaces Grass Pledge): Gives the opponent a -3 to their dodge while trying to avoid the move. **Aerial Ace: Gives the opponent a -3 to their dodge while trying to avoid the move. **Spark: On a roll of 14+, will paralyze opponent. **Fire Spin: If hit, causes opponent to lose 1/16th of their health for 2/5 turns. 1-7 for 2 turns, 8-14 for 3 turns, 15-17 for 4 turns, and 18-20 for 5 turns. *Ability: Scrappy: Allows Slips to hit Ghost types with Normal and Fighting moves. *Hair Color: Blonde *Eye Color: Brown *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **Based off a Woma Python. **Carries a backpack with him everywhere. **Has a security blanket. **Doesn't act his age whatsoever. Personality If this child was anything, he was certainly naïve. He’ll be sort of wary of you at first but if you show him that you’re not a bad person he’s going to stick to you like glue and follow you home like a baby Ducklett. He carries lots of things around in his backpack that he’ll think he needs including food, some toys, and ESPECIALLY his blanket. He loves his blanket and if you try to take it from him he won’t be happy. And by that it means he’ll probably start crying and stuff until you give it back. The Servine honestly doesn’t really act his age, mainly from his life before arriving on the island. One thing Slips hates to see is when people are upset. He’ll usually try to do the best he can to cheer them up or make them feel better. He doesn’t realize that he does this because of his father. Another thing about him is he constantly likes being around adults. Subconsciously he just wants another father figure in his life since he misses his daddy so much. Overall the Servine is just a pretty happy individual that loves nothing more then to make people happy~ History Pre Cannvi / Tarpaulin Before the history of Slips Jr. can be told, one must know of his father, a regal and powerful Serperior by the name of Slips. The snake certainly fit his species’ title of “Regal Pokemon” as he carried a definite air of nobility around everywhere he went. Eventually Slips fell in love with a rather beautiful shiny Serperior named Olive. It was practically love at first sight for the both of them and Slips made sure to keep other males away that wanted Olive for themselves. After a while the two of them had an egg together which hatched into a little baby Snivy they named Slips Jr. For a while everything was as happy as could be. Olive and Slips both doted over the little Snivy, promising each other that they’d make sure their child would be as happy as could be. Unfortunately things took a turn for the worse… When Slips Jr. was about three Olive got incredibly sick and passed away after only a couple weeks. Though they wouldn’t know it she had a rare genetic disease called Spinal osteoarthropathy which basically led to bony growths on her vertebrae, limited movement, and eventually…her body was fused together by her own bones. Slips was absolutely devastated by what had happened, his dreams of having a happy life together with her and his son shattered. Poor Slips Jr., being only three at the time didn’t really understand what had happened. Heartbroken, Slips just told his son that Olive was just going on a long trip for a while and needed to rest because of it. The night she died, Slips silently took her body and buried her, not wanting to admit to his son that she was in fact dead and never coming back… Life after Olive died was difficult for the both of them. Slips tried his best to still be a great father for Slips Jr. but it ached his heart every time he heard the little Snivy ask “When’s mama gonna come back? Isn’t her trip done? I miss her…” The once regal and powerful Serperior had literally broken down and lost nearly all his will in just a few short weeks. The only thing keeping him going anymore was his son. As the years went on Slips Jr. evolved into a Servine and Slips just kept falling more and more into depression. Even then Slips Jr. would occasionally ask his father where his momma was and it got to the point where Slips wouldn’t even answer him anymore. Still, he tried to be the best father he could be despite his losses. Slips Jr. loved his daddy more then anything else and was always upset to see Slips upset. He’d usually do everything he could to try and cheer him up, which would lead Slips to weakly smile and bring the small Servine into a hug. One night though they were heading home through the forest after a long day out and Slips Jr. ended up taking a wrong path, separating him from his father. Upon realizing he was lost the poor Servine started calling out for his daddy, hoping he could hear him. His yelling, instead, lured in a Honchkrow and his Murkrow lackies, in search of a good midnight snack. The small Servine seemed to be a perfect target as he was immediately attacked, his yells for his father getting louder and more panicked. Finally Slips Jr. had enough and used a powerful Grass Pledge to distract the birds enough to escape. Weakened, scared, and lost the Servine wandered through the forest searching for his daddy, who at the same time was searching for him. Eventually the fatigue caught up with him and he collapsed, everything going dark… Slips Jr. eventually woke up in the middle of…a field of cotton puffs? He carefully grabbed one of the dainty little puffs and…wait…grabbed? When did he have hands!? He looked around in a panic, suddenly remembering a feeling of being lost and alone. Tears quickly started falling from the Servine’s eyes as he looked around trying to figure out where he was. He stopped his sniffling though when a little Servine popped out of the tallish cotton plants and looked at him with a smile on its face. Maybe he wasn’t so alone after all…Slips Jr. slowly scooted over to the little creature and held out his hand “H-Hello there…Who’re you…?” He asked as he wiped some tears from his eyes. The Servine put its tiny hand in his and made a little noise that suggested he was there to be with him. Slips Jr. smiled “R-Really? My name is…Slips.” For some reason he had forgotten the Junior part of his name along with any memory of his father…Instead there only feelings of loneliness and confusion that he couldn’t explain. He tried to shake those feelings away and stood up, the Servine joining him. And so the two of them set off to explore this new island of Tarpaulin. Current History The Awakening The Psychic Shard The Dark Shard A New Home and Caretaker The Species Swap Kidnapped The Normal Shard Painful Memories The Shackles The Poison Shard The Electric Shard Character Relationships Xavier: Finella: Ryouta: Gilbert: Jimmy: Category:Characters